


Tricks and Treats

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Max and Co Commissions [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Halloween, Incest, Multi, Omorashi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Max and the girls go trick-or-treating for the first time.





	Tricks and Treats

Max, Molly, Gina, and Mia are excited for their first Halloween. Since it’s a holiday that’s not celebrated in Johto or Hoenn, it’s during their time traveling through the Unova region that they’re able to celebrate it for the first time, and all four of them are incredibly excited to get to go trick or treating for the very first time. They’ve all agreed on Pokemon themed costumes for the night, with ones that both match their signature color as well as their home regions Pokedex.

With Gina as Minun and Mia as Plusle, they’re actually rather easy to tell apart for a change, once you know which is which. Molly, on the other hand, is dressed as an Azumarill, and though the logical part of Max, who spends so much of his spare time studying Pokemon, knows that the skintight fight of the costume really suits a Vaporeon or a Lopunny better, the more hormonal part of him really appreciates the way it looks on her, so he can’t complain at all.

Max himself wanted to be a Kecleon, but the girls overruled that, claiming that, since he’s impregnated all of them, he has to be a Pokemon from the same egg group. And that is how he ends up dressed as a Roselia, very much against his will. He thinks that the flowery Pokemon is far too girly for him, but they insist, leaving him very embarrassed to have anyone see him in a costume like this when the big night is finally upon him.

“Come on, just come out,” Molly insists, before finally dragging him out in his costume, his face visibly red as the girls coo over just how cute they think he is.

“Everyone is going to think I’m your gay friend, not your boyfriend,” he says with a pout, sagging his shoulders.

It’s then that May enters the room, wearing a Blaziken costume, and she giggles. “Don’t worry, Max. Either way everyone is going to think that you look super cute!” she teases, and he groans. “Come on, everyone get together so I can take your picture!”

After they pose together and get their pictures taken, May insists that she can handle watching the kids for the night and handing out candy while they have the chance to enjoy themselves, and she sends them off on her way. The four of them don’t take too much convincing, all already so excited that they can hardly sit still.

Once they’re out on the streets, the girls get quite a bit of stares, particularly from other boys. Their costumes hug their curves quite a bit more than the costumes of most girls their age, which is what earns them so much attention, and Max can’t help but feel a little jealous at all the looks they get from other boys. Still, he knows that all of his little MILFs would rather screw him senseless than look twice at anyone else on the streets, so he supposes he has every right to be proud, instead.

It isn’t long into their walk that they start to feel heaviness in their bladders. All of them had quite a bit of soda before they got into costume, and all agreed not to visit the bathroom before they were done collecting candy. Naturally, this is beginning to affect them rather quickly, but they all do what they can to ignore it. With all their practice, it isn’t very hard to conceal it from the people they pass on the street, at the very least. Still, they all know each other well enough to be able to notice small signs of desperation in others, and they’re soon all feeling pretty aroused. The question on all of their minds is if they’re going to make it through the night with dry costumes or not.

Naturally, it’s the twins who first begin to show signs, and even with all the experience they have now, they still have the least experience of everyone present, and they still struggle from time to time. It really doesn’t take them long to become obvious in this, where even onlookers would be able to guess exactly what it is that they’re squirming about.

In fact, from time to time, people passing out candy to them ask the twins if they’d like to use the bathroom, but the girls deny the offer every time, not wanting to be the weak ones who give in so easily. They all agreed to not go to the bathroom throughout the whole excursion, and that’s exactly what the girls intend to keep up with.

Eventually, Mia asks, “Hey, Max? Would it count as avoiding the bathroom if I squatted in the bushes? Or would that be breaking the rules?”

Max takes a moment to think about this before he responds. “I think that's alright,” he finally says. “What do you think, Molly?”

She considers it as well before saying, “Well, remember your costumes zip in the back, so you'd have to get almost completely naked to keep them dry in the process.”

“I guess I'm the lucky one!” Max brags. “My costume has a full fly, I could just whip it out with no trouble!”

“You better not!” Gina protests.

“I'll never forgive you!” adds Mia.

Even Molly, who is starting to really feel it, threatens him with, “We’ll all give you the worst case of blue balls imaginable if you even think about doing that.” And so, Max backs off that idea fairly quickly.

The roses of his costumes conceal what his hands are doing as he presses one on each of the twins’ bladders, and he asks, “Are you going to keep holding it or try to get naked? And with all these people around too.”

Though it's a torturous decision, the twins reluctantly say that they're going to keep trying to hold it and that's the end of that. Even though they're absolutely bursting, they keep holding on as they continue their route to get candy. By the time they reach the last house on said route, the girls are incredibly relieved, knowing that it’s almost over, and everyone can feel their bladders throbbing. Even Molly is nearing her limit by this point.

However, their relief is short lived as they remember that the walk back to the house they're renting is going to be just as long as their walk out here. That seems like an even more daunting task than this, but all they can do is start out. Halfway there, the twins stop and double over, and Molly is more than a little tempted to do the same.

“It’s so bad,” Mia whines, grabbing at herself and squirming.

“So, so bad,” Gina agrees, her actions mirroring that of her twin. Molly watches them both and bites her lip, glad that she is just barely managing to hold onto her dignity. The twins eventually regain enough composure to stand upright, but only after they’ve both leaked a little bit. When they resume walking, they keep their arm over the other’s shoulders for support.

A few more steps later, and they both drop their Pokeball candy buckets to grab at themselves again, trying to stop bigger leaks as they come. By now, it’s apparent that they aren’t going to make it, but still both girls try to do what they can to prevent that from happening. They even try grabbing at their twin instead, holding each other’s crotch to try and stem the flow, and once they’re able to walk again, they’re even more cautious than before.

Neither one of them can ignore just how badly the situation has gotten for them, and their bladders are so overly full that it’s absolutely agonizing. Both find themselves whining and whimpering more and more frequently as they try to keep up their steps and support one another, all without leaking again. Needless to say, they aren’t successful in that part, and both leak several times, often at the same time, and no amount of support from their twin can make that better.

Neither wants to soak their costume, and neither wants to be the first one to give in. Molly is always holding it over their heads that she’s able to hold it longer than them, and no matter how hard they try to train, it seems that they’re never going to be able to catch up to her, and that she’s always one step ahead of them. As for Max, just like from the beginning, he always seems completely in control, and it grows harder and harder for them to be able to impress him, or stand out to him at all. Even now, they know they’re going to wet themselves before the night is over, and certainly before either Max or Molly reach their breaking points.

The walk back to the house seems to take an eternity, and once the building is in view, the twins, excited and desperate, break out in a run to try to reach it before it’s too late. In the end, however, running off so suddenly is what spells their doom, and their bladders aren’t able to handle the additional strain, and burst at last.

Gina and Mia cry out in unison, embracing each other in distress and falling to their knees as they wet themselves completely, sitting in their combined puddle, where it’s impossible to tell where their individual messes begin and end.

Max and Molly both fidget while watching them, aroused but also tortured, their own bladders protesting and demanding the same kind of relief. They don’t give the twins very long to catch their breath or recover before they’re dragging them to their feet, wanting to hurry home to avoid the same fate.

Upon arriving, May takes a look at the soaking wet twins, and though she would normally tease them about having two more pissy girls to clean up, she’s too exhausted from dealing with the babies as well as the trick-or-treaters to actually bother. Instead, she just lets the kids pass, sure that they’re going to be up to plenty more shenanigans as the night goes on.

Max follows Molly as she runs for the bathroom, his mind now on something other than relief, though she is so close to wetting herself now that that’s all she can think about.

“Please, please, please,” she begs, help me unzip my costume as fast as you can!” And, though Max helps her unzip it, he draws that process out as long as he possibly can, leaving her squirming and whining for him to hurry up, that her bladder can’t take much more of this. She feels like she could lose it at any moment, but even when Max has the zipper down, he isn’t content to let her go, just like that.

Instead, he decides to take advantage of her lack of panties, and unzips his fly quickly, and suddenly bends her down and pushes his cock inside of her, a spurt escaping her in her surprise.

“Max!” she protests, moaning even as she does so.

“Shh,” he murmurs, as he continues to help her out of her costume. However, it isn't to make it easier for her to pee; instead, he just wants better access to her breasts, still small even when swollen with milk. He gropes at one with one hand, and presses the other hand over her swollen bladder, fondling both while he fucks her.

Molly is torn between crying out in pleasure and praising him for how amazing his cock feels, and giving him an earful for not letting her pee even though the toilet is right in front of her.

Max doesn't have mercy on her, however, and continues to drive into her, making holding as difficult for her as he possibly can, teasing her for making it longer than the twins but still not being able to hold it like this, acting as if he doesn't realize it's his fault alone that she's on the brink of wetting herself now.

“Don’t you want to keep proving yourself?” he asks, sounding so very smug as he does. “You’ve always had the superior bladder to both of them, do you really want to throw that away now?”

“It’s different,” she mumbles amidst her moans. “You’re trying to make this difficult for me! Aren’t you bursting by now too?”

Even though she knows she must be right, Max doesn’t answer her, and that really only further confirms the fact that she is right. That being said, that doesn’t do much to help with her current situation, and if he’s able to keep holding it anyway, then it doesn’t matter how bad off he is in comparison to her. All that matters is that he’s going to make her wet herself now, whether she wants to or not.

The biggest problem is that she definitely doesn’t want him to stop fucking her, which means that she’s at a disadvantage in that she doesn’t really want this to stop nearly as much as she claims. Max knows that, and is always able to use just how horny she is against her, just as he does with both of the twins. She wouldn’t be able to get him to stop even if she really, really wanted to.

But still, to have him torment her like this right in front of the toilet, when she was so close to finally having relief...it all seems like too much, and she whines, “You’re so cruel! You just wait until I tell the twins about this, and we’ll get our revenge, just you wait, you’ll get a punishment like you’ll never forget.”

“I don’t know,” he teases back, “that sounds an awful lot like an empty threat to me!”

“I always let you get away with way too much,” she mutters. The conversation has done little to distract her from her bladder or from the pleasure, but she knows that as soon as she gives into the latter, she’ll lose control of the former, but she also doesn’t know what other options she has. She can only hold it for so long, and she can only resist Max for so long, and he knows her far too well by this point to let her off easy. There’s no way that she’s going to be able to hold it until he’s ready to let her go; in fact, she isn’t sure that he’s ever going to be ready to let her go, considering she’s very rarely made it during any of their games, and only then, it’s only in victory over the twins. Without the twins here, anything is fair game for him.

“You can always give up, Molly,” he says, punctuating it with a particularly harsh thrust aimed directly at her bladder, causing her to leak once again. “Won’t it feel so good when you finally let go?”

“You’re not going to get me to give in that easily,” she says, but her voice is so strained that it doesn’t sound particularly threatening, or even all that serious. Just as he doesn't take her promise of punishment seriously, he doesn't take this very seriously either, knowing that she's going to give in much easier than she thinks. He knows how she is and all of her weaknesses and all of her signs, and she has absolutely no chance of lasting, or even outlasting him.

“Whatever you say,” is all he says, and she wants to be irritated that he doesn't take her seriously, but she knows that she can't really blame him. She wouldn't believe her in his position either.

Each thrust of his, aimed specifically at her overly full bladder, brings her one step closer to giving in and wetting herself, and she can tell that Max is close to finishing himself, because they’re always very in sync with that. She knows that he’s got to be close to losing control of his bladder as well, but he’s always just that much more composed than her, that he can outlast her in situations like this. The only question now is whether he’ll bring her to orgasm first or get her to wet herself first. Either way, they both know that the other won’t be far behind whatever comes first.

“Just go ahead and come for me,” he coos, “I know you want to. I bet it’s killing you cos it feels so good, right?”

She wants to tell him that he’s wrong, that she could resist him forever, but even as she thinks the words, she knows it’s hopeless, that she’s already there and that there’s nothing she can do about it. As pleasure courses through her body, the spasms of her orgam leave her weak just long enough for her bladder to finally relax, and she can’t stop herself before she’s absolutely gushing.

Max moans softly as he feels the warmth of her pee, and the tightening of her cunt, and he gives into his own pleasure then, coming inside of her while she's still trembling and emptying her bladder. As soon as he's done with that, he takes advantage of the chance to empty his own bladder, having waited far too long to relieve himself as well. He fills Molly until she's overflowing with his warm urine and they both moan together, relaxing in their relief after a very tense night.

It takes them a bit to recover from that, but once they have, they take the time to get cleaned up and change out of their costumes- now a little messy from all their fun, even though they were mostly out of them.

After that, they go back out to meet the twins, who've gotten cleaned up- and likely had some fun on their own- so that the four of them can dump out their candy hauls, and compare and trade and act a little bit more like kids for a little while. All in all, it's a successful trick-or-treat for all of them.


End file.
